


What's in a name?

by HotGlassOfMilk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlassOfMilk/pseuds/HotGlassOfMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one says his name like Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

“Sam” is for every day. Excited, nonchalant, curious, it doesn’t really matter. Honestly, he could watch his name drop from her lips every day and be perfectly happy.

“Hey Sam.”

“Sam, I made your favorite.”

“Hello, Earth to Sam!”

Somehow those same three letters get elongated and turned into a moan so sensual it sends tingles to the base of his spine when they have sex. Same letters, same name, same mouth, but no one has ever moaned his name like Jess. It’s like a prayer, a breath of life, and a promise of love all in one name. No one ever will moan his name like Jess.He’s sure of it. 

 

“Winchester” means she’s competitive, she feels like she’s up for a challenge. When they’re at the bar shooting pool, playing darts, or doing shots, Winchester drops from her tongue with an impish smirk and a jut of her hips. 

“Oh come on, Winchester, afraid?”

“Winchester! You’re up!”

“Fine, me and Winchester here, versus all of you!”

Competing with her or against her, it doesn’t matter. A catch of the glint in her eye and the tug of her lips and he immediately feels his own lips curling into grin as the challenge is always accepted.

 

“Sammy” happened once. A teasing tone that was shut down quickly by him. Jess was so stunned and confused. Later, that was the first time he opened up about Dean. Jess understood.


End file.
